


Loco In Acapulco

by zsab1016



Series: Ugo & Alex [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Alex is about to make his comeback in Acapulco after he had to pull out of the Australian Open due to injury. But more than about returning to the court he is excited about meeting a certain Frenchman again.
Relationships: Ugo Humbert/Alex de Minaur
Series: Ugo & Alex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Loco In Acapulco

**Author's Note:**

> These two just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go...part II 😄
> 
> Also, this was the first time I had my work betaed. Thank you so much to tumblr's lovely @fedalheadbands for offering to do so and being so quick with it. I really appreciate your advice and support. ❤❤❤
> 
> The title and lyrics used are from the song "Loco in Acapulco" by The Four Tops.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since their encounter in Milan Alex frequently catches himself thinking about when this "next time" might possibly happen. He knows it is ridiculous. Pointless even. They had fun, that's it. 

The off season comes and goes. Before he can even get ideas, such as Ugo probably "having fun" with someone else in the meantime, Christmas and the New Year's celebrations have passed and he finds himself in the middle of the inaugural ATP Cup, fighting for his country on home soil. Everything else forgotten. Until a devastating truth hits him hard. No Australian Open for him this year. Could the season start any worse? 

At first he doesn't want to follow the results at all. Or watch a match. Too big is the hurt. But then again, tennis is life, and rehab is exhausting because he can't really do anything. Just wait. His patience is once again being tested. 

February comes and Alex is feeling a lot better. He spends some time with his family in Alicante before heading off to the Bahamas for his 21st birthday. He's back to training on the tennis court for a while now. Fitness on the beach under the sun is actually fun and all in all he's doing good. Alex is positive he can make his comeback as planned in Acapulco the week after. 

Birthday messages come flooding in. Alex has the impression they're getting more each year and he has trouble responding to all of them. So he just doesn't. People will know he appreciates all of them. 

One message, however, catches him off guard. 

"Bonne anniversaire. Hope you return soon ;-*"

There's only one person he can think of who would write this. Instantly, his heart starts beating a little faster. Only then he notices the kiss emoji and his fingers are ready to type out an answer. He's probably getting a little too excited here. What is he supposed to answer anyway? Maybe he'll answer later. When his heart has calmed down. Maybe he won't. 

*

Turns out he didn't. So when Alex find's himself at the "blanco" player party in Acapulco, people drinking, chatting, pretending to be having a good time, he can't help but constantly look out for Ugo. From time to time someone comes clapping on his shoulder telling him how glad they are that he's finally back. Good luck and all.

He's with Nick who is completely oblivious to the state he's in, just babbling away as usual. Alex doesn't mind. He tries to smile and laugh at the moments he thinks is appropriate. 

And then he's there. Ugo. Alex's heart skips a beat when he spots him. He's surrounded by a bunch of people he can't make out. 

Wait. 

He does know this one. 

Ugo has an arm draped around his shoulders. And they seem close. Ugo's hand travels to scrape at the other man's neck while his mouth is suspiciously close to his ear, obviously saying something to him that makes him laugh. Then the other rests his head against Ugo's and they stay like that. 

"I'm outta here," Alex lets Nick know as he walks off.

"Wait! Where you goin'?!" Nick yells after him.

"Beach," Alex informs him. "Alone."

*

Intimate.

That's how they looked, Alex thinks. 

He let's out a frustrated grunt, throwing his head back in annoyance. Why does it even bother him? What if they had something going on? Alex has no right to be disappointed or feel anything other than indifference about what he's just witnessed. 

_~ You'll be pulling out your hair, drowning in despair_  
_With a whole lot of nothing on your way to nowhere ~_

Alex takes off his shoes as he approaches the water. It's a balmy evening and the sand feels nice beneath his feet. When the water first meets his toes it makes him flinch, but he quickly adjusts to the temperature. He just stands there letting the water hug his ankles, and breathes. 

_~ Your search for paradise will come to an end_  
_When you realize what a fool you've been ~_

He growls when the distracting thoughts won't leave him alone and sighs. He has a match to concentrate on. A comeback to make.

Oh.

_Oh._

Against Miomir Kecmanovic of all people.

_~ You can hear voices bleeding through those warm Latin nights_  
_Memories are lost and found_  
_Leaving broken hearts all over town ~_

Alex kicks the water, considering just throwing his shoes behind him and diving into the ocean head first. Fuck what happened in Milan. He beat Miomir there, he will sure as hell do so tomorrow.

  
"Alex."

Great, now he's hearing voices. 

"Alex?"

Louder this time.

When he turns around and realizes who was indeed calling him, he lets his shoes drop.

"Fuck!"

Alex immediately tries to grab them but the water is already carrying them away. Trying to run after them, he stumbles over a rock in the deepening sea and is now involuntarily getting his earlier desired dive. Thank god he at least saved his shoes. Not that he would have missed them very much but there's no need to pollute the ocean. 

"Alex! Alex! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Alex fights his way back to the more shallow part where Ugo has a hand extended, offering him help to get out of the water. Drenched to the bone, he takes it and lets Ugo pull him out and onto the safe shore. 

Letting go of the hand, Alex coughs and then shakes his head to get the water out of his hair and ears. He throws the shoes in the sand and rubs his eyes.

"God, this is so embarrassing," he says, finally looking at his saviour.

"I'm sorry. Honestly. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" 

"Yes. I'm... I'm ok. Thanks for saving me anyway," Alex manages to utter, overwhelmed by what just happened. 

So he's really here. He came looking for him. But how did he even- why-

"What are you doing here?" Ah, he's back to being clumsy. Awesome.

"I was looking for you. One moment I see you, next you were gone and I heard Nick say to someone you went to the beach. So I came here."

Oh.

Alex just looks at him, a puzzled expression on his face, not sure what to make of this information. 

"I just wanted to say hello," Ugo explains, shrugging.

"Oh," Alex now exclaims. "Hello then."

"Hello." The Frenchman flashes him his unique smile and all of Alex's previous grudges are forgotten. He finally smiles as well, not noticing that he's shaking.

"Alex, you're cold. You should get out of those wet clothes," Ugo suggests and Alex can't help but laugh at how straightforward he sounds, probably without even realizing it. Even though he's sure Ugo has no ulterior motives. But given their last encounter on a night before the start of a tournament…

Before he can even think of an answer, Ugo has taken his shirt off, offering it to him. "Here, take mine. I promise it's not sweaty."

Oh well…

"Ok, thanks, man." Alex frees himself of the wet fabric, wringing it out in front of him, deciding there is nothing wrong with two men walking around a beach shirtless. Right?

"I'm actually ok like that. It's not that cold tonight. I'm keeping this by the way." He grabs Ugo's shirt and smirks. "Wanna go for a walk?" 

*

They're catching up. How have you been and all. Just small talk. It's not like they've ever talked much before. They barely know each other to be honest.

It feels comfortable, though. Strolling down the sandy Mexican beach with Ugo in mostly silence after a while. However, Alex only gets more antsy by the minute. 

"Hey, do you hear this?" Alex suddenly stops.

"Hear what?" Ugo asks, glancing around.

"Exactly. It's quiet except for the waves rolling onto the shore. No more music. How far have we walked?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. No, that's not what I want."

"What then?" 

"Well," Alex takes a step towards Ugo, "I could use a French lesson. I was hoping you could help me with this."

"Um, sure. What do you want to know?"

Alex takes a deep breath, bracing himself to pose his long held back question. Visibly nervous but keeping his eyes trained on Ugo's. Brave. Determined.

"How… how do you say 'I'd really like to kiss you'?"

If he is surprised, Ugo doesn't show it. He keeps his eyes locked with Alex's for a long moment, fixing them on the younger man's lips before answering,

"J'aimerais bien t'embrasser."

They're as close now as they could possibly be without touching, their breaths mingling together.

"Please do," Alex whispers.

In this moment Alex doesn't remember how he had imagined it to be. What he had expected. But it's careful. Tender. Innocent. 

And over sooner than he wanted it to be. Just a hasty taste of what could be, a lingering promise when they part. He blinks, missing Ugo's lips already when the older man unexpectedly throws an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Their bare chests pressed together, the sudden skin contact sends electric sparks through Alex's body. 

Ugo is looking at him, his hand cupping Alex's cheek, thumb grazing the corner of his mouth as if to ask for consent. Alex just closes his eyes, holding his breath, internally screaming yes, yes, yes, go ahead! Hopeful. His heart in his mouth.

Finally. Finally, Ugo's soft lips are back on his. With conviction. Commitment. Not as innocent anymore. Alex drops his shoes and the shirts he was still holding in his hands so he can bring them up and wrap his arms around the taller man.

It's only then that he realizes he never got to touch Ugo during their last encounter. And he never questioned it. All of a sudden he's curious and eager to explore everything there is. So he starts roaming new territory. It's all the more exciting now. He gets the feeling he can give something back. Instinctively, he starts stroking Ugo's back, up, down, up, slowly just like their kissing, digging his fingers in where the skin of the muscular back is soft enough to let them. It draws the sweetest hums from the Frenchman's mouth who deepens the kiss. Alex parts his lips in invitation and it's electrifying when he meets Ugo's tongue for the first time. A strange but not unpleasant sensation. He has no idea what he's doing, if he's doing this right or good or whatever, he just knows he wants more. More of this. More of everything. More of Ugo.

As if he just read Alex's mind, Ugo buries his hand in Alex's hair, caressing, tugging the way he remembers the Australian liked it last time, while lowering his other hand onto the small of Alex's back, drawing him in even closer. Their groins brush, making Alex moan into the kiss and Ugo drinks it up eagerly, swallowing his every sound. Alex parts his legs, welcoming Ugo's thigh and starts rolling his hips almost without realizing, then suddenly pulls back, gasping, leaving them both panting, staring at each other.

"I want more."

Ugo retrieves his hands, takes a step back. 

"Ugo, please."

Alex can see the other musing. Eyes black. Shuddery breath.

"I know you want it, too." Alex puts his forefinger on Ugo's chest, trailing it down his stomach, hooking it in the waistband of his pants.

"Alex." 

A warning. Not a rejection.

"What? You were the one to suggest I should get out of my clothes."

A confident smirk.

"Alex, not here. Kissing was already a big risk." He removes the finger from his waistband. Alex catches Ugo's hand, however, brings it to his lips and kisses the fingertips. He's getting hard thinking about how beautifully those graceful fingers spoiled him last time. Where they ended up eventually to work their magic. 

"La lune et les étoiles sont nos seuls témoins," Alex remarks. He knows using French will work with Ugo.

Gasping, the Frenchman takes a look around. 

"Come!" He takes Alex by the hand, dragging him in the direction where they came from.

"Ugo!" Alex stops him. No time to get back to the hotel. "Now!"

"I know, chéri."

Leave it to the French to turn you into a begging mess. 

"Please. Don't make me beg." Does he sound desperate?

"Over there, come on," Ugo responds and guides Alex to a wooden shed that happens to be standing a few metres away as if waiting for them. Alex follows him, never letting go of the other's hand, stumbling through the sand. He's thrown against the backside wall, the rough material scratching his back. Ugo presses himself against Alex, trapping him there, pinning him against the wood by the wrists on either side of his torso. His body is shaking in anticipation, his cock twitching, aching for more. And then they're kissing again. Deep. Fierce. Passionate. 

Alex is putty in Ugo's hands. He feels hot and giddy.

Hearty moans are filling the sticky night air of Acapulco when the boys start grinding against each other, longing for friction in search of that sweet relief. Ugo has decided he wants to taste more of Alex's sea water spiced skin, dragging his lips and tongue over the side of Alex's throat down to his collarbone, resisting the urge to bite down, knowing that a) it's not the sort of move to get the Aussie off and b) he has no right to do so. So he's back to dropping gentle kisses on the salty skin, all the way up to the delicate spot behind Alex's ear, his hot breath making the younger man shiver. Ugo is obsessed with the strong reactions he can draw.

"Touch me!" Comes the impatient demand. 

"Touch me _here!"_ Alex is keening, pressing his hard-on against Ugo's thigh, looking down between them, leaving no doubts about his intentions. The Frenchman responds with rocking back against him. Letting go of his wrists, he does as told and starts working on Alex's shorts. They come off quickly.

Ugo places his hands on the narrow hips in front of him, keeping Alex in place, taking a moment to actually breathe, and admire the sight in front of him before using his thumbs to pull down the briefs. Alex is whimpering. 

He hears nothing except the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding like mad. There he is, on a public beach in Mexico, exposed, a small shed and some palm trees the only things shielding him and his lover from curious eyes of the handful of passersbys at this hour. He's never thought about this before, the thrill of possibly getting caught. He's so aroused he couldn't care less about consequences. He just knows he needs those gorgeous hands on him. Now.

"Ssshhh, I got you," Ugo purrs and slips his right hand between Alex's thighs, stroking his balls, caressing them with the lightest of touches, teasing, then finally wraps the fingers of his left hand around Alex's hard dick. 

"You too," Alex chokes out before he completely loses himself in the sensation of it all. And lucky as he is, the Frenchman complies, backing off him only to pull down his own pants and briefs to his knees in no time.

Oh, and oohh, Alex risks taking a look at the Frenchman, who unabashedly doesn't hesitate to take Alex's dick back into his hand, aligning his own right beside it and firmly closes his fingers around them both. The image the moonlit sky is granting him is one that Alex instantly knows he wants to memorize forever and will come back to look at more than once.

Alex forces himself to keep his eyes open, he wants to soak up the sight with the feel, and he can't stop himself from groaning when Ugo starts working them together. Slowly at first. Swiping his thumb over the tips, using the precum leaking there to ease the strokes. 

It would be embarrassing how fast Alex is close to coming if it wasn't so helpful in their specific situation. 

Ugo puts his right hand over Alex's mouth to stifle his inevitable loud noises, causing Alex to throw his hands onto Ugo's ass and grab it eagerly in an attempt to ground himself. Boundaries of politeness be damned. And oh, Alex didn't know this was a sensation he needed until now. Digging his fingers into the flesh. Ugo's reaction was just as rewarding. Having increased the speed of his pumps to almost unbearable, he decides last minute to remove the hand from Alex's mouth and cover it with his own lips instead, drowning their mutual sounds when spilling all over each other in a messy kiss. 

Ugo pulls back, breathing heavily, just like Alex who sinks to the floor and throws his head back, meeting the wall of the shed with a thud. He grins when he sees Ugo do the same, and they smile at each other dopily. 

"What a mess," Alex is the first to speak and grabs his shirt to wipe off his stomach. It's ruined anyway. Then he offers it to Ugo, not quite daring to wipe the other clean himself.

"Thanks."

He watches Ugo. God, he's beautiful. How has he never noticed before? Well, before Milan that is.

_~ Feel the pressure/Your back's against the wall_  
_Love is gaining on you/You're just about to fall ~_

"Hey, you up for some skinny-dipping?"

"Skinny what?" Ugo looks at him, confused.

_~ If you're afraid to love/Afraid to take a chance_  
_You better hide your feelings/Get out while you can ~_

"Nevermind." Alex grimaces, then smiles at him. "Maybe next time."

"Okay." Ugo mirrors the smile. 

"We should go back," he announces, already getting up and putting his pants back on properly.

"Yeah, we probably should," Alex agrees, mildly disappointed and does the same. They're still wet, it feels gross.

So they start heading back in silence, Alex still carrying the two shirts and his shoes. There is this one question creeping out from the back of his mind while walking which just wouldn't leave him alone. 

When the increasing volume of music indicates they're almost back at the party, Alex slows down and turns to Ugo.

"Um, Ugo?"

"Oui?"

"I need to ask you this. I know it's none of my business but you and Miomir… You looked really close. I mean, have you… are you… you know?"

"Misha?! No! No, no, no, no. I'd be dead if Ca-" Ugo cuts himself off, horror written all over his face.

"Ca??" Alex looks at Ugo quizzically. 

Before he can even think of enquiring further, Alex finds his lips captured by Ugo's, effectively shutting him up. Any doubts immediately replaced by butterflies.

Wow. Ok, this definitely convinced Alex he won't have to worry about Miomir. Apart from trying to beat him on court tomorrow. 

"Wanna go back and have a drink?" Alex dares ask, although he already knows the answer.

"Maybe next time. Remember? The moon and the stars are our only witnesses. We need it to stay like this."

"Yeah," he sighs, defeated.

"Bonne nuit. Et bonne chance demain, Alex." Ugo flashes him a last smile. Then he takes off, opting for a detour to the hotel, Alex assumes, when he realizes he's still clutching the other's shirt in his hands. 

Alex decides to do the same. The party is over. 

_~ 'Cause you'll be going loco down in Acapulco_  
_If you stay too long_  
_Yes, you'll be going loco down in Acapulco_  
_The magic down there is so strong ~_

  
Or maybe it's only just begun.


End file.
